Shut Up and Kiss Me
by pastelkhaleesi
Summary: Luna Glass is accepted to the prestigious Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, where she meet Klaus Goldstein, the mean academy prefect. Even though his rude personality mirrors her own, she hates him. But, like magic, she falls for him? (lol, forgive my puns, im so sorry)
1. Kick Me to the Curb

**Hiya. So this is the first chapter for my Wizardess Heart fanfic. Imma start off by saying that Klaus is effing bae, okeh. I'm on day eight or so, and it honestly surprises me I haven't spent any money on it. I've legit started setting timers for every four hours when I get a story ticket. He's hot, and I get to talk back sometimes. Perfection, right? Always having to apologize to Elias was really freaking annoying. . . And now I'm rambling. Okeh, I'm done. Anyway, I should explain that with every game I use the same character, Luna Glass, who's basically me except with a magical name. I'm going to be using her that for all my SWD fanfics, just so you know. **

**The title of this chapter is a reference to the song "Kick Me To the Curb" by the Dollyrots. Enjoy!**

**Please note that I do not own the Shall We Date franchise or any of its characters. The only thing I do own is the MC, Luna. **

Wick pawed at the bow around my neck.

I absolutely hated school uniforms, but it's not like I had much of a choice. I traditionally displayed more of a pastel choice of clothing: maybe my turquoise skater dress with mermaids on it paired with my pair of white tights that gave the illusion that they were thigh-highs. The ones with Artemis from Sailor Moon on them. All tied together with a pair of Iron Fist heels. Something like that.

But no, I was stuck in a white sleeveless Peter-pan collared blouse, a heavy high-waisted skirt, a blazer, black knee high socks, and a bow around my neck. At least I was able to wear shoes of my choosing with the uniform, which today meant my Iron Fist "Like a Virgin" ankle boots.

Wick snuggled his little hairless body against my collar for warmth against the rough breeze.

I stood at the bottom of the steps looking up to the auditorium and main building. I was supposed to go meet with the head of the academy on my second day, but I decided to explore campus before I checked into my dorm.

The building itself was bigger than anything I'd ever seen before. It had the architectural beauty of a grand chapel; stains glass windows and cut rock and columns, but it also had the feeling of an opera house. All echo-y and shit.

Wick pawed at my chin, bringing me back to reality. "Jeez man, calm your tits... " I whispered, and promptly began the long climb up the steps. All around me, kids around my age, talking with friends and practicing magic. It was almost like one of those stereotypical 'new girl in school' movies.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, I grasped the handle of a door that was too fucking heavy for my little arms to pry open. Damn my little arms. It wasn't until someone came out of the building that I was able to slide in before the door closed.

My heeled boots click-clacked on the marble floor. Down the hallway was various artifacts. I stopped at a scale, like the one on the judicial system's logo. The whole thing was gold, save for the one little Aqua jewel at the fulcrum. Only the edges of the plates looked slightly worn. Just as I reached out to touch it, an authoritative voice came from behind me.

"Don't touch that." He said. In that moment, I froze. _Just my luck, in trouble already._ I turned my head to find a blonde guy towering over my five-foot frame. He was pretty hot actually, with his blonde hair, muscular build, and violet eyes. But Wick stared at him with a judging eye, as if to tell him to fuck off.

"What're you doing here, bunnyhead?" I wasn't sure what he meant by that. "Bunnyhead?"

"You hair makes you look like an Easter egg." He said, gesturing to my Pastel pink hair. "Welp, I'm going to take that as an attempt to get at me." I said, trying to mirror the authoritative look on his face. "That's not what I meant." He said, leaning in, obviously annoyed. I cocked an eyebrow and offered a slight smile. "It was a joke." He relaxed a little. "I'm going to call you Bunnyhead then." I shrugged my shoulders.

"You're awfully suspicious." He said to me. Wick began to hiss a little bit. "I'm a new student here." I said while petting Wick, in attempt to calm him down a little. "Luna Glass." He chuckled, but it wasn't one of those, 'haha that was funny' chuckles, it was one of those 'pfft, what's wrong with you' chuckles. "So you're the one who didn't show up." I raised an eyebrow again. "Didn't your letter tell you to wait at the train station so someone could pick you up?"

I looked down at my bag, silently scolding that asshole of a letter for not telling me this. "Lucky I was able to track the letter using magic." he said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, sorry. No, Mr. Letter didn't tell me anything about that actually." He rolled his eyes. "Well, I've wasted a considerable amount of time." This guy was losing his charm by the minute. It was like every time he opened his mouth, he got less and less handsome.

"I'm Klaus Goldstein. This academy's Prefect." He said finally. But what even is a prefect? "Prefect?"

"Its like a student rep of sorts." he explained. "It's the job given to the highest ranked student, i.e. me." Yep, he was full of himself. This Klaus-fella was hella cocky. "You're from Reitz, aren't you?" He asked me, trying to make casual conversation. "Yeah?"

"You were a vet there, healing animals." He said. Ok, how the hell did he know that? "Yeah, you're lucky this place allows small familiars." he said referring to Wick. "How did you know all that?" I asked, seriously questioning if this guy was a psychic or something. "Hmm, well lets see, TODAY IT WAS MY JOB TO PICK YOU UP AND SHOW YOU AROUND THE ACADEMY!" He yelled back in a smart ass tone. _Yeah, I guess I really should've put two and two together. _I cringed at the sudden change of volume. "I already know a little bit about you."

"Anyway," he began. "Why are you here? You're only supposed to check into the girls dorm today, and then see Schuyler and them tomorrow." Wick crawled up my arm onto my shoulder. "Yeah, I know, I just thought I'd find out where I'm going." It was a lie, but I wanted to seem more responsible in front of this guy.

"Didn't you get the map when you got your acceptance letter?" He asked. Honestly, the only thing I looked at from that manilla envelope was the fancy piece of paper that said "Congratulations" at the top. He seemed to understand my lack of response. "You should've actually read the acceptance letter, everything in there was to prevent exactly this from happening." It wasn't my fault I was so excited that I didn't read anything else. . . Actually it was, but that was beside the point, point being that Klaus is a meanie-butt. "It is seriously beyond me how you managed to get accepted here."

I glared at him, holding back the urge to punch him. Jeez, man. I didn't deserve that kind of disrespect, even if I was a little spacy sometimes. His face showed nothing but disapproval.

"I'll walk to the girls dorm." He said with a sigh, and led me out of the main building. We passed through the courtyard and the gardens. I stopped for a moment to admire the scenic view. Fortunately, Klaus stood there with me instead of walking off, leaving me behind. "The academy is so much bigger than I imagined." I said, breaking the awkward silence. I began to explain why I came here in the first place, to Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, and my love for Serge Durandal.

As someone with a great affinity and love for animals, tamer Serge Durandal has been an inspiration for me ever since I was little. He was a student here at Gedonelune, so naturally I wanted to follow in his footsteps. He was a legendary mage who was said to be the reincarnation of Claude Molders for Christ's sake! I'd always wanted to meet him. Unfortunately for me, he apparently disappeared off the face of the earth about six years ago.

"So basically you're following the footsteps of someone who vanished without a trace." Klaus commented. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because it's always been my dream to disappear. You know what I meant!" A look of fear and loathing crossed his face. "You don't even know what kind of person he was." He sighed. "Your intellectual quotient must be the same as the one of a child, who is willing to grow up to be a dragon." It was his turn to roll his eyes, his annoyingly attractive eyes I might add.

"Asshole! I never said I wanted to be a dragon!" I yelled. He did one of those mean chuckles again. "You're the one who said you wanted to be like Serge, Bunnyhead." I threw my arms up in defeat.

"So what are you going to do with your future?" he asked again. "Considering you apparently don't plan on disappearing like Serge or anything. What did you come here to do?"

I thought for a few moments, deciding to answer his question genuinely. "To defeat the odds pitted against me, I guess." For once it was Klaus who was looking confused. "Wow, way to be deep there, Bunnyhead. What does that even mean?"

"Well, I lost my parents to an epidemic when I was little," It hurt thinking about this. "and I lived on the streets for a short while. Until this older woman who ran the local vet's clinic took me in. She raised me. Turns out she lost her family to the epidemic, too. We were each other's family. She gave me everything I lost and taught me about caring for animals. I want to defeat the obstacles pitted against me, and make her proud of me."

Klaus was silent for a few moments, before rudely stating "I don't believe it. You came here with such weak ambition?" I clutched Wick to my chest, telling him I was offended. "With people like you coming here, this academy is really doomed." His sharp words pierced my heart so much, I felt like I would shrivel up and die. He was just plain malicious, insulting me and my background like that. I decided I would try to avoid him if possible. _The _**_audacity_**_ of this guy . . ._

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled back at him. He simply shrugged and began walking again. _Asshole . . . _

"We're here, this is the girls' dorm. You're expected to attend classes tomorrow, so I'd get to bed as soon as possible if I were you." Klaus said once we got to the dorm. "Yes sir." I said coldly, before walking into the building, leaving him standing out there in the night. I hoped I'd never have to see him again.

The dorm was all too quiet inside, the only thing that could be heard was the old grandfather clock in the back of the room. "I'm here, I'm here. . . " the dorm mother said, entering from the next room over. She was an older lady with long gray hair and thick glasses. I instantly liked her. "Luna, is it?" She asked stepping closer. I nodded with a smile, and Wick, standing on my shoulder, began to purr. "Ah, darling, darling!" The dorm mother said as she came in came in for a big hug. "I got a message from Klaus that you might be late, got lost did you? Oh well, I'm glad you found your way here." She gave the tightest bear hug ever. "But after a couple of days here I expect you to be back by curfew." she said seriously. I nodded again.

"The list of dorm rules is posted on the inside of your bedroom door, I'd suggest looking it over when you get a chance." Despite the nice dorm mother, there were apparently strict rules around here. Ironic. "Yes ma'am!" I said with a cheerful smile.

"Well, I suggest you get up to your room so you can get some shut eye before your first official day here." She said, sending me off to bed.

Walking up the stairs and through the halls, I began to think about my roommate. What kind of girl would she be? Would she be a total traditional scumbag and ridicule me for my hair and clothes, or would she be cool and relaxed? _Hmm, room 203. Second floor, room three. _I continued down the hall to until I found my room. I took a deep breath to gather my courage as I stood in front of the door. I cautiously put the key in the lock and turned.

A girl with red hair and a goofy grin plastered across her face sat on the bed on the other side of the room. "Luna! I'm Amelia Nile! Pleased to meet you! Is that your familiar? He's so cute! I'm glad to have you here!" Jeezus, this girl talked a million miles an hour. At least she seemed cool . . .


	2. Genius Next Door

**So I'm on day eight of Klaus' route. And God dammit, this shit hit me right in the feels (not gonna spoil it). It's like, everything was so cute until now and it's just all gone to shit. Nyeh! Imma tell you right now that some later chapters are gonna be based on overplayed Taylor Swift songs, just so you know.**

**Anyway, this feel of this chapter is loosely based on "Genius Next Door" by Regina Spektor. I tried to mimic the sort of mood it had. Idk, let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

I told Amelia about Klaus. Apparently everyone knows who he is, and fears him. I could see why, he was the biggest jerk face I'd ever seen. Not only was he scary, but he was also the only prefect in the whole academy when there's supposed to be two. He's also a certified knight-wizard. Not bad for a meanie. Still, I hated him.

The next day, I woke up groggy. I woke up around three in the morning, and it was no use trying to fall back asleep. I've been blessed with the misfortune of being one of those people that can't fall back asleep once they wake up. I peeled the sheets off my body and sat up. Wick jumped up onto my lap. Out of habit, I began petting his skin. I looked around the dark room. Light snuck under the curtains, painting lines on the floor in front of the balcony doorway.

I hadn't payed too much attention to the balcony before, and for some reason, I felt like watching the sky. I lifted Wick off me, placed him in Amelia's bed next to her, and went out to the balcony. The night was kind of foggy, I could see it above the frees far off into the forest. I could see the whole garden from here. Interestingly, it felt more like a graveyard than a garden. There was something eerie about it, but a good eerie. A calming eerie if there even is such a thing.

There was no wind at all, everything was just still. The nature of it all was just weirdly therapeutic. Suddenly I was calm, a little bit drowsy, but calm. After about half an hour standing out there in my cami and shorts, I went back into my bedroom. My bags were still lying there thrown on the floor as I left them several hours earlier. I put my phone on shuffle, and began unpacking all my clothes and toiletries. It was a Pink Floyd kind of night. And I wasn't able to fall back asleep.

When Amelia woke up three hours later at six, I was laying on the floor curled up in a ball with my eyes closed and my music still playing.

"What a wonderful morning." I said sarcastically, as I heard Amelia step out of bed. "At what point did you decide the floor was more comfortable than a bed?" she asked jokingly.

"Haha, very funny. I just couldn't sleep so I unpacked and laid around for three hours." I sat up and looked out the window, it was much clearer than the night before, but still very cloudy. "Then you're gonna need a hell of a lot of coffee." Amelia began. "The first day's always the most stressful. Like, finals ain't got shit on the first day." In that moment I was glad Amelia and I had similar personalities.

After getting ready and eating breakfast, Amelia and I strolled out of the dormitory. Today I decided to flat iron my hair, so it was a good few inches past my butt. Today's shoes were my white Windsor Smith Pop Platform Pumps, some of my less colorful shoes, but my pink hair did easily filled that gap.

As we were walking out of the dormitory, I saw Klaus waiting near the gate. "Ugh." I whined to Amelia. She followed my gaze. "Klaus?" She said in a surprised voice as she leaned down to me, since I was only 5'1 and Amelia was 5'11. I nodded. There he stood with the most uninterested expression I had ever seen. We decided to scurry past him, hoping he wouldn't say anything. Unfortunately for me, he stopped me.

"Hold up, Bunnyhead."

_fuck_

I panicked. "Kyah!" Klaus grabbed me by the arm. "I've been waiting for you." My plans of going about my day peacefully without disruption had been foiled. "I have a name, you know." I talked back. Klaus rolled his perfect purple eyes. "I know that, I'm calling you by a nickname so our psychological distances can get closer." So, he just wanted to annoy me. Great.

He looked at me with that asshole smirk again. "What do you want anyway?" I asked, quite annoyed at this point. Amelia, who had taken a phone call but still watching us, said "Yeah, I'm gonna have to call you back." and then hung up, proceeding to watch my conversation with Klaus.

"Hurry up, you're wasting my time!" Klaus said before grabbing my arm violently and storming off with me in tow. Amelia watched us go in pure shock, with the most confused expression plastered across her face. I gave her my signature two-finger salut, letting her know I was okay, before turning back to Klaus.

"Where are we going?" He was practically dragging me, and I was way out of breath. "Just shut up and follow me, okay? No more questions." He dragged me up the steps of the main building and down a hall before stopping in front of a door and removing his cloak. He knocked twice on the old wood door. "Come in." I man's deep voice echoed from the other side of the door, and Klaus pushed the door open.

Inside the room was the academy's headmaster, Randolph, who promptly welcomed me and introduced himself with a smile. Standing next to him was a man in dark clothes with a bitter expression on his face. "Miss Glass." He addressed me. Though I was nervous, I managed to present myself in a way that was professional. Klaus chuckled at this, knowing the truth.

Headmaster Randolph began to speak. "Now that you're here, I would lim to personally welcome you to Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy." He smiled. "I wish you a fruitful stay from the bottom of my heart." I mirrored his smile, and with deep gratitude, curtsied, and said "Thank you, I'm honored to be here."

"As I said, I am Headmaster Randolph. This man right here-" The buy in dark clothing cut him off. "I'm a professor at the academy. Conrad Schuyler." I curtsied once again before Randolph resumed. "I brought you here today for one purpose. That is, you must be told one more thing before you begin your life here, the buddy system." _Buddy system? What is this, kindergarten?_

"As you could probably tell, buddies are a pair of students randomly selected from all the students in the academy." Randolph raised an eyebrow and smiled, as if a show were about to begin. "When two students with favorable conditions meet, their emblems react and thus are chosen." Schuyler cut him off once again. "From then on, the students share the same fate. And if one of the student's grades deteriorate, the other's will fall as well."

It sure seemed like a screwy way to grade, but who was I to judge the grading system of a hundred year old, wildly successful academy?

"Furthermore, it is somewhat difficult to be paired. Lots of students graduate every year without ever having a buddy, so you shouldn't worry yourself about it too much." Randolph finished. Ok, so there's that, but why was I chosen to study here? A novice wizard like myself. Thankfully, my question was soon answered.

"On another topic, you mustn't judge a book by it's cover. I take it you have heard about the Scale of Judgement, yes?" I nodded. "Yes, my acceptance is only provisional." I said from memory. I'd read and re-read that acceptance letter so many times, I knew most of it by heart.

"Right, your fate will be decided on the thirteenth day of your trial period. Again, don't worry too much about it, stay true to your heart and many paths will open to you." I'll admit, it was weird hearing such words come from someone of such authority. It was just interesting to me the way he phrased it. But I accepted it without question anyway. "Now let me ask you, Luna . . . What does magic mean to you?" Randolph asked, studying me closely. _Way to put me on the spot there._

I took a few moments to think about it. I had never thought about this before. I held my breath, one of my weird little coping skills, then started to speak. "I'm not exactly sure." I said carefully. Headmaster Randolph assured me that it was okay, that it didn't matter, and that I still had time, but I wasn't okay. For the first time in a long time, I had a loss of words.

"One more thing, before you go." Schuyler interjected. "You must not leave the academy grounds after nightfall. Also, the Tower of Sorrow and the surrounding forest must never be entered as well." I nodded.

As Klaus and I turned to leave, Randolph stopped us once again. "Klaus, I would like you to continue supporting Luna; you two seem to have a good synergy together." I let out a little giggle at this.

"Well, I don't know about that, Headmaster Randolph." I said. Half of me was glad that

Klaus had to spend time with someone he hated, but the other half was reminded that that person was me. And I hated Klaus, too. I threw a glance at Klaus, hoping to see what he looked like holding in his utmost rage, but he showed no sign of resentment. Instead, he appeared calm and collected, professional. "Yes, sir."

Randolph turned to me. "Since you have great experience with veterinary medicine, if you are able to join us as an official student, I would like to guide you towards becoming a tamer of magical creatures." This made me giddy inside. I finally had the opportunity to do what I truly wanted with my life. All I needed to do was become an official student, and I would begin my road to becoming a tamer, as I had always dreamed. "That would be wonderful, sir, thank you." I said with the smile of a giddy little girl on christmas.

"And Klaus," Randolph continued. "If you see to it that Luna is accepted, what would you say about becoming a professor here at the academy?"

"Seriously?"

"I am completely serious"

And with that, Klaus erupted like a volcano of giddiness. It was weird, so uncharacteristic of him. "Understood. I will do everything in my power to support her."


	3. Power & Control

**Sorry it felt likeI cut that last one off, I felt like it was getting too long. In this chapter, I'm going to finish up most of what happened in chapter 2 of the game, and also chapter 3. So that way I can go into great detail for chapter 4. Idk, maybe it'll be a little less innocent than in the game, huehuehue. Also I'm gonna forewarn you about the pun on the word 'apocalypse.' I'm sorry in advance. Other than that, I decided to begin writing a LivXRavi fanfic for the new show on the CW iZombie, that'll probably be coming out in a few days. I'm having a bit of writer's block for my MSP fanfic tho, lemme know if yopu have any ideas.**

**For this chapter, I drew inspiration from the song "Power &amp; Control" by the fabulous Marina and the Diamonds. Enjoy!**

We left the headmaster's office in complete silence. We walked next to each other, with me slightly behind him due to the crazy fast pace he walks at. "Um, I guess we''ll be working together then, so . . ." was all I could get out. Klaus sighed.

"Just great." _Well, that really did a number on my self-esteem. _"I absolutely loathe looking after you with every ounce of my heart, and now this! Great."

I could've smacked him right then and there, that asshole. "You could've refused." I shot back. Klaus walked a little faster. "I would have, but the reward might be worth it." he said sassily. "Hmph. Then I don't want to hear you complaining." Klaus suddenly stopped and turned to me with a face alike I was a child caught stealing from then cookie jar. "I'm going to make you pass . . . no matter what."

I hated the way he talked down to me all the time. The only good thing about him was that his eyes were absolutely mesmerizing. He was feared by most of the student body, but I was determined to let him know that I was not going to be part of that majority.

"From this day forth," Klaus continued. "I will give you a special lesson every day. After class, you're going to be my slave doing anything I want." So I was going to be his slave, yeah, that didn't sound too naughty. But I knew what he meant. "Whatever." I figured at the very least, there was gain for me. I would get into the academy I've always dreamed of being a part of. It's almost like sucking a teacher off for good grades . . . except less demeaning. And I was certainly not going to do THAT. All I had to do was put up with him for a few days.

We started walking in silence again, keeping our thoughts entirely to ourselves. Something about it was somewhat oppressive. Until Klaus finally broke the silence. "I want to be a professor." he stated simply. I snuck a glance at his face. "So that I'd be able to yell and knock useless students like you back into shape." I rolled my eyes. Of course. "It'd be a great stress reliever." I said sarcastically.

Silence fell over us again as we were walking down the hallway of the main building. Until all of a sudden, the emblem affixed to my school uniform began to glow. I was being paired with someone.

"No way, it can't be." I heard Klaus say. When I looked up, Klaus' emblem was glowing too. A sphere of light came from each of our emblems and merged together in between us. It then exploded in an intense light, sprinkling tiny fragments of light upon the two of us.

We stood there in even more silence.

"Apparently you and I are buddies now." I said finally, growing tired of the immense silence. All the students in the vicinity stared at us in awe. In the crowd, I could hear things like "No way, Prefect Klaus lit up?", "You've gotta be kidding.", and "With Emperor Klaus?" Their mutters and whispers grew louder and louder.

"Great. Now I've got even more reason to worry about you." Just something about the way he said it made it sound like his entire life was over. He glared at me, the expression in his eyes sent chills down my spine. "I'm sure we'll get along real nice, Bunnyhead." The sarcasm in his voice cut deep. And my rosy dreams of academy life had been crumbled into oblivion.

I stormed off right then, to my next class. As I walked I angrily brushed the remaining particles of light off me. I was able to find my classroom fairly easy. Like every other place in the school, bubbles of contained light floated about the ceiling. And the walls were thick wood paneling. They apparently hadn't done any renovations since the academy's early years. The room was filled with other students happily chatting away with one another. Scanning the room for an open spot, my eyes fell on a particularly cute boy with an eyepatch over one eye and raven blue hair.

I introduced myself, but he seemed even more distant than Klaus. Not like a stuck up kind of distant, more like a quiet distant. He didn't say much, but he did tell me his name was Yukiya. "You there!" I heard a boy yell from across the room. I didn't know why, but I felt like he was referring to me, so I turned to see. For a second I thought it was Klaus standing there; he had the same silky golden hair, the same facial features, the same way of standing, even the same beautiful violet eyes. I even called out Klaus' name before I could think otherwise.

"I'm Elias, not Klaus." he said slightly annoyed. I understood why, he looked so much like Klaus the two probably got mixed up all the time. That would sure as hell be annoying. "Klaus is my brother."

I giggled a little. "Yeah I could tell, sorry about that. "

"It's fine, it happens all the time."

Elias seemed a lot more easy going than his brother Klaus. It it we Klaus instead of Elias, he would be in the middle of chewing my ear off about it right now. "Anyway, is there anything I can help you with? Any questions so far?" he asked me. He was almost the complete opposite of his brother. "Nah, I'm okay for right now."

At that point another guy with longer hair, dyed mint, shoved his way between me and Elias. "I've got one, babe. Do you have a boyfriend?" His face was uncomfortably close to my own. "I'm Luca Orlem. So, wanna ditch and make out around the side of the building?" Ugh, he was one of those guys. I've had my fair share of douche-bags like him, and I was not about to go down that road again, no matter how hot he was. _Damn, this school is just crawling with hot guys . . . _

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood for apoca-lips." I said with a smile. "Have a nice day."

"Feisty, I like it." Luca said as he began to walk away

"You'll only get trouble with him." Elias said to me. "Heh, so I noticed." Just then the chime of the school bell echoed loudly throughout the classroom. "See you later, I guess." Elias said before going back to his own seat.

When the bell rang again, I was ready to get out of there. Not only were everyone's eyes on me for being the girl to light up Klaus' emblem, but I also messed up a spell in class and I just . . . just don't want to talk about it. Anyway, I went to Klaus' office after class as I told him I would. I peeked through the crack in the door to see Prefect Klaus looking over some documents. He must of heard the creaking of the old door.

"So you came. I thought you would run away." He said without looking up from his work. "I said I'd come, didn't I?" I strolled up to his desk. "I'm not going to run."

"Then you better get started. Organize those documents in numerical order and put them on the shelf over there." Klaus directed me, still not looking up from his papers. _Jeez, he wasn't kidding when he said he was going to enslave me. _And with that I picked up the documents he had pointed to and began sorting them. This was how I was going to be treated from now on, I thought I'd better get used to it. Plus, I needed something from this guy, to be accepted.

I was done in only fifteen minutes. "Prefect Klaus," I called out. "I finished putting the documents away."

"Good. Now put all the books on that table on the shelf too."

There were eye rolls from me, but I did as he told me. I was in the C's when Klaus tried talking to me again. "I heard you grew bunny ears in the very first class."

"Shut up."

"It actually gives me a legitimate reason to call you Bunnyhead, Bunnyhead." he teased me. "We're buddies, not bunnies. Got that? Everytime you mess up, it hurts me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Prefect Klaus scowled at me with cold, vicious eyes, but once again I ignored him. I had a feeling I would be doing a lot of that.

"Alrighty, Mr. Prefect sir, I finished cleaning up." I said in my best jersey-girl dialect. Klaus was unfazed. "Take those books there and return them to the library."

_Ok, how long is this guy's list of chores for me? _

"Seriously?"

"Bunny ears?"

"Gah, fine!" I stammered as I grabbed the books and stormed out of Klaus' office. I came back out of breath. I had sprinted there and back because I felt like if I didn't, Prefect Klaus would yell at me for taking too long. I stood hunched over the coffee table. "Do you like, hate me or something?"

Klaus chuckled. "Your emotions are written all over your face, clear as day. I might enjoy teaching you." he teased. I panted heavily, still out of breath.

"You mean teasing."

"Heh, yeah." Jeezus, he was annoying as hell.

By the time Prefect Klaus finally let me go, my body trembled with exhaustion. My short little legs couldn't take all this physical activity at one time. He had me running errands for him all over the school. Yeah, not a fun time. I hobbled up the stairs of the north stairwell before turning the corner and literally slamming right into someone's hard chest. "NYEH PEOPLE!" I yelped.

"Whoa! Slow down, Pinkie." said a male voice. After regaining my composure, I looked up to see a handsome face of a boy with chocolate brown hair, side parted and shaved on one side, and bright blue eyes. His uniform was mostly shades of black and gray, as opposed to the usual shades of blue and gold. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" I quickly apologized.

"Not at all, it's my fault too." said the pretty blue-eyed boy. "Hey, didn't I see you earlier?"

"What? No."

"Aha, sorry, wrong person I guess . . . I don't recognize your face . . ." His cheeks blushed a bright coral.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hard not to recognize." I said with a sweet smile. I was obviously referring to my long pink hair and heavy eye makeup. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Luna Glass."

"I'm Azusa Kuze." He said, and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. "Here. It's my apology for running into you." He took my hand and pushed the bottle onto my palm. It was filled with little star shaped opaque candies of all different colors.

"Aw, I love candy! What are these?"

"Konpeito." he said simply as I popped open the bottle and let a pink one roll out onto my palm.

"I mean, they call it something different here, but they're just little sugar candies."

"Well, thank you, Azusa. I'm almost glad I ran into you." I said flirtatiously. "Yeah," Azusa began. "I've gotta run, maybe I'll see you later, Luna." And with that we parted ways. He quickly left, but not before flashing me a sweet smile.

_He's cute. . . _

The next day was not much better; class seemed to drag on even more than yesterday, and I didn't even make a fool of myself today! Today I wore my hair curly, but it was still a considerable length past my butt. I had a three little monarch butterfly hair clips pinned randomly in my hair. My legs we sore from all the running around I did for Klaus. I wasn't able to bring myself to wear heels today, instead I opted for my pastel pink Y.R.U. Rose Qozomopolitan Platforms. Minus the ugly uniform, I looked like a fairy.

Wick was upset when I put on those shoes. For some reason he likes to cuddle up against the roses on the platform part.

It was already my third day at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. I was standing right outside Prefect Klaus' office door, about to knock, when it suddenly flew open, and I toppled forward, falling into yet another chest. Only this time I didn't have to look to know who it was. "Sorry, I spaced out." I apologized quickly. Me still against his chest, he said You're late." At this point I got off him.

"Sorry, class ran a little long." It was totally a lie, but an excuse nonetheless. And he fell for it, so . . . "I was just about to come find you." Klaus said adjusting his tie. "You don't need to come find me, I'll come to you as soon as class lets out."

"Particularly obedient today, are we?" I decided to let this one slide. "We're going outside today anyway." Klaus said as he began walking, momentarily leaving me standing there alone.

"Outside?" I said catching up to him.

"Did I stutter?" Klaus grabbed my wrist, dragging me to his side.


	4. Pretty Dreams & Sleepy Time

**EEEEE! Sorry I haven't updated this one in a long time. I got into iZombie and then I took a break from writing over the summer. . . Anyway, I'm thinking about going a little off-book from now on. I'm gonna keep all the major plot points (*wink wink), but I kinda wanna make it a lil' more original. Also Imma go a little crazy with Amelia, she's too generic of a character for me. Sorry in advance to all the Amelia fans.**

**I also reread the previous three chapters and I forgot just how much of it is just jokes that only I'd get. That part in chapter two where Amelia was on the phone while Klaus talks to Luna, I imagine that being like she's on the phone and then she sees this little quarrel happening and she hangs up like "Shit's going DOWN." Huehuehue. That's a lot funnier in my head but still. Ugh, I need sleep.**

**Also I've changed the cover image if you haven't noticed. In case you can't read it, it says "You don't want to fuck with a man who's drinking green tea." I cannot express how funny i think that is, what with Klaus' certain affinity for tea. Ahh. **

**All of you who've reviewing are really lovely, thank you. I wish I personally knew you all because you seem like a hella rad bunch!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Pretty Dreams &amp; Sleepy Time

"Ok, I'm going to teach you how to make a tiny tornado through the use of wind magic" Klaus told me. "It's a very basic skill beginners often learn early on."

I was sitting on the grass playing with my shoes while Klaus talked. "Who the hell teaches stupid teenage kids how to produce tornadoes?" I thought about the idea of Luca using this skill to accidentally reap destruction on the academy. "I don't come up with the curriculum, I just teach the material, okay?" Klaus shushed me.

"ANYWAY, you're going to learn to control it in one spot." As he said this, he grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me to my feet. _For the sake of passing _I reminded myself. "If you can't control something that basic, don't even bother with magic at all" he scolded me.

He taught me the spell and had me try it. As soon as he said for me to try I knew I was in deep shit because the only thing I had ever learned was healing magic and magic to use with animals. After a few days I'd probably have it, but not right after he taught it to me. But I gave it a shot anyway.

"Rise, O winds of fury, unleash a vortex. Turbos Ventos!" I chanted in attempt to channel my energy into my wand. At first, it was just a light swirl of air. But soon it picked up grew bigger and bigger. Winds howling around me, it began to pick me up. I tried to control it the best I could, but I remained suspended in the vortex's grasp. "Quies" Klaus yelled. And with that the wind just stopped and I fell to the ground. I landed on my back, hitting my head on the grass. Holding the back of my head, I sat up. "Remind me again why they teach beginners tornadoes?"

"I'm starting to wonder, myself" Klaus said. "That's one awful talent you have."

Later in the dorm's caf, I sat with Amelia eating dinner. On tonight's menu for me was a giant cup full of greek yogurt and granola and then a can of pink lemonade Peace Tea. It was less healthy than what I usually ate, but what can I say? I felt like indulging.

Klaus had made me do that same dumb spell over and over and even after all that I barely had it. I'd expected tons of work when I came to Gendonelune, but I couldn't have prepared for the rigorous work Klaus put me through.

Amelia was going on and on about some funny thing that happened in homeroom but I was too much in my own world to pay attention. When Amelia told stories, she was just one of those people that would say things and you would laugh just to make her feel like less of an idiot. I loved Amelia like a sister, but god damn she can just go on and on about nothing for forever. I just sat there making it look like I was paying attention, nodding every once in a while. The only thing on my mind was how I was going to survive being Klaus' slave for the rest of my time here.

Finally I came out of my trance when Amelia said "So how's it being buddieses with Klaus?" I breathed heavily. "Tiring. He has me either doing chores or practicing, no breaks."

"Aww, I'm sorry" Amelia said.

"Yeah, my career in magic is looking pretty bright right now" I said sarcastically.

Klaus was a Class-A hardass, and to be honest I respected him for that, me being a Class-A hardass myself. He was the type of person that didn't take shit from anyone, the type of person who's brutally honest and doesn't give two shits if you don't like them. I had to be like that what with my bold appearance and personality, Klaus was just sort of like that on his own. Come to think of it, he was pretty much perfect wasn't he? He, despite being a jerk, was the most intelligent person I knew. He was one of those people that didn't have to put in any effort to do well for himself. Not to mention he was also pretty hot. I mean DAYUM. That guy was hotter than a giant sweaty guy on a beach, at least in a metaphorical sense.

After class the next day I went to Klaus' office after changing into more comfortable attire: a floral, peachy cropped tank and a pair of denim short shorts in a dusty rose colour. He was having me put away books again. Fortunately, that was something relatively easy, but it took a while. I'd started by putting my stack of books in alphabetical order so I wouldn't have to make multiple trips across the room as I put them away. Then, with my iPhone playing music through my earbuds, I began to put the books on the shelves.

I could feel Klaus' eyes from behind. Something was telling me that he was somewhat uncomfortable watching me. Experimentally, I dropped a book and bent down to pick it up, lingering in that position for a moment longer than I needed to. His breath hitched momentarily before returning to normal. I smiled to myself. The way I was standing, he was able to get a little peak at my ass. Huehuehue. I knew it was a little bit mean, but I didn't care. I kind of liked having the upper hand, it was a nice change.

"We're going to the greenhouse for your lessons today" Klaus told me upon finishing my task. Going to the greenhouse meant working with herbs, something I had dabbled in working in my aunt's animal hospital. We'd primarily used Wicca-based spells to heal, so I already had a pretty good idea of how to work with herbs and plant extracts.

I followed him outside to the garden and into the greenhouse. This was by far the biggest greenhouse I'd ever seen, let alone been in. The building could only be described as a giant crystal. Plants I've worked with and plants I've never seen before grew throughout: Angelica Root, Bramble, Camellia, Damiana, Eucalyptus, Feverfew, Ginger, Hibiscus, Passion Flower, Rose Hips, Sage, and even Star Anise could be found. No matter which way you looked, all you saw was green.

"Damn, this is gorgeous!" I said breathing in the sweet air.

"This is the greenhouse-"

"No shit" I interrupted. Klaus threw me a glare, but I just rolled my eyes. "If I remember correctly, you are interested in subjects related to magical creatures, potions and medical magic, correct?" He asked me, to which I nodded yes.

"Good, than this should be fairly easy for you." For some reason, I felt a knot tighten in my chest when I heard this.

Klaus led me to a giant pink-ish red flower growing off to the side. "This is a Solnox. It only blooms when growing in direct sunlight. Assuming you know your Latin prefixes, the name is self-explanatory" He told me. "It also doesn't close up during the night, the Solnox instead changes colour."

I studied the plant. "The slight pinkish hues amongst the fiery red would insinuate that it changes to blue, correct?" I asked, suddenly sounding like Klaus myself. Klaus raised at eyebrow at my sudden display of knowledge. "Correct" he said. "Unfortunately this place is locked down at night."

"Hmph, that's a shame."

"Check the plant encyclopedia, you'll have to settle for pictures of it." Klaus said without much emotion. "Anyway, those trees over there; they're Arcanum, Divine trees."

"Yeah, yeah, the woods are used for wands and stuff like that" I interrupted again. Sure, I was being a little bitchy, but at the same time I was determined to show Klaus that I wasn't just some dumb, pinkheaded chick that didn't know anything about magic.

...

"I think that's the whole green house." Klaus said after showing my one last flower. "Hmm" I said, taking a good look at the flower one last time. "How is it you know so much about plants anyway?" Klaus asked me as I turned back to face him. "I used to run an animal hospital with my aunt Greenleaf before I came here. We primarily used herb-based oils and potions for our work" I explained. "How do you know so much?"

"I just remember what I've read about before" Klaus said simply. I understood what Klaus meant by that, that he just remembered certain details, but the idea that Klaus retain all the information given to him intrigued me. I was pretty sure it wasn't much of a stretch.

"It's getting pretty dark" I said. "We should head back soon."

Klaus' eyes widened at this, making him look like he just saw a ghost. He suddenly turned and raced towards the entrance and began pulling on the handle to no avail. "Fuck" he said frustrated. "Open up, damn it!" He yelled at the door. I was beginning to thing Klaus was actually insane until the door spoke back. "Not with language like that, I'm not. We're closed up for the night."

"But we're still in here!" Klaus yelled back.

"That sounds like a _you _problem" The door spat back. I couldn't help but giggle at this. Klaus was being bullied by a fucking door of all things. Ha!

"Damn it. We're stuck here" Klaus said turning back to me.

"Yeah, as if that wasn't obvious."

"We'll have to wait here until morning. I'll write a note to your house mother." He said with a sigh. Hey, at least I wouldn't be busted for missing curfew. After writing a short note on a small sheet of paper, Klaus cast it into the air and it fluttered off in the direction of the dorms.

"Sorry to get you stuck here" Klaus apologized sincerely. I began to feel bad all of a sudden. "It's okay, I'm pretty much an huge bitch 24/7, so we'll call it even" I assured him. "You're not that bad" Klaus told me.

I guess even Klaus wasn't perfect. I guess I was wrong about him; he actually _is_ human. Sure, his asshole personality rivaled even mine, but there were always proper reasons for scolding me all the time. Even if I didn't want to admit them. Plus that last line practically made my heart melt. Like, awww, I would've never guessed someone like Klaus could be so sweet. I'd have to get to know more of that side of him . . .

"We can sleep on that bench over there" Klaus said pointing to an elaborately carved stone bench in the center of the greenhouse. There was a big open space in the center, so it would be brighter over there. The two of us made our way over to the bench and got comfortable in our respected corners. Before I knew it, the sky was pitch black save for the moon and stars. I had to admit, I had never seen the stars like that before. There were just so many of them, shining so far it reached us all the way down here.

The night time was my favourite time of day. I just felt at peace under the moonlight. And before long I was drifting off into the land of pretty dreams and sleepy time.


	5. Lolita

**I done fucked up. ****  
**

**I came back to this chapter to help me write the beginning of chapter 6 and kinda fucked up everything somehow. Like, all the html commands were in there and it was just a mess. So I immediately went back and manually fixed everything. **

**I also realized that the original end for this chapter was actually for a different fic I was writing at the time and I accidentally put it in there. I guess that's what I get for not re-reading my shit. I'm sorry if you liked the original version of this chapter, just please understand that it wasn't meant to be there in the first place nor did I want things to move that quickly. So here is the fixed version.  
**

**Thank you for understanding!**

* * *

Chapter 5:Lolita

Not long after Luna fell asleep had she fallen to the side, landing on top of Klaus, startling him. "Jesus, Luna!" he said, trying to nudge her awake. But she stayed put, obviously not going to wake up until morning.

Klaus couldn't help but stare at Luna's cute sleeping face. He had to admit, she was pretty cute. Her girly attire and pink hair just looked right on her. And Klaus knew she was way smarter than what he gave her credit for. And on top of that, she wouldn't take shit from anybody, not even him! No one had ever dared to challenge him before and quite honestly Klaus found it attractive. She was one of the most strong-willed and stubborn people he knew.

Though he had only known her a couple of days, he had grown to enjoy her company. Her snarky commentary and all. Whether or not he would admit it, Klaus liked laid across his chest, cuddling him. And Klaus' body began to grow warm. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt to cool him off a bit, but it was no use. Ultimately, he was kind of turned on by her. But could you really blame him? She was a beautiful girl with a bold personality and he hadn't had any serious relationships in a long time. Despite this, Klaus grew flustered. He was quite a few years older than her, him being 22 and she merely 18. That was a whole four year difference! And on top of that he was pretty sure she wasn't particularly fond of him, so for now he would keep his feelings to himself.

He reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. At least he could enjoy this for now. He draped his cape over her small frame and drifted off himself.

I woke up unusually comfortable, but like any normal person, didn't question it. Instead I nuzzled into the warmth I laid on. "Luna" I heard Klaus say 's right, he's here too.

"Mmm hm" I said. "You wanna get up?" he asked in a semi-annoyed manner. "Heh, no" I said, still not realizing what was going on. "I'm comfy."

"Yeah, except you kind of have classes to go to."

"That got me up. But as soon as I opened my eyes I realized why I was so comfortable: I was _on top_ of him. That, I can honestly say, was something I wasn't expecting.

Noticing my distress, Klaus said "You put yourself here."

I rolled my eyes and got up off him, pushing off his chest. I then noticed the first few buttons of his shirt were undone and his clothing generally disheveled. "Do you make it a habit of yours to sleep like that?" he asked me kind of teasingly. Two could play at that game. "Yeah, especially with guys I've just met" I shot back sarcastically.

He walked me back to my dorm so I could change into my uniform before I got to class. He was acting like he usually did, but something about him was just off. He was slightly . . . awkward? And here I was thinking Klaus wasn't even capable of being awkward. Did our accidental cuddling really mess him up that much? I decided to act like everything was normal, hoping he would follow suit. I made a mental note to be cool when I see him later.

I changed into my uniform: a light pastel pink sleeveless blouse with a peter pan collar, a white tennis skirt, and the school blazer. For shoes, I chose my pink Ballet Bae Satin platform heels. My hair I just left side-parted, letting the loose pink waves fall at my hips. For makeup I just touched up what I already had on from yesterday, as I didn't have time to take a shower. With a spritz of cotton candy-scented perfume, I was ready.

The last thing I wanted was an outdoor class today. As if I didn't already have enough time to appreciate nature all last night. On top of that I was beginning to regret my choice of shoes; it's hard walking on the grass in platform heels! Let alone ones with satin, where grass stains are a bitch to get out. I let out a healthy yawn.

"That was a big one for such a small girl" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"You've gotta be stirring my pasta" I said, turning around to see Klaus. "What're you doing here?"

"Guess who's teaching your class today" Klaus said with fake enthusiasm.

"Today's P.E., so we're going to play Ladilz" Klaus announced to the class. A cheer erupted from the guys of the class. "Get ready for motherfucking sexism" I mumbled under my breath. Sure, I hated sports myself, but I still felt girls should be treated as equals in sports. Because, you know, all the guys only seem to pass to other guys and disregard the females completely. And that kind of pissed me off.

As I said before, I'm no good at sports. I can barely throw and catch a regular ball let alone a magical one. And now I was really starting to regret my choice of shoes. Luckily, Klaus took pity on me with my choice of shoes and appointed me the ball runner. Easy job.

As the game began, I wondered if Klaus was any good at sports himself. I mean, I already knew he was great at magic, so he had to be somewhat decent. But he didn't really seem like the sporty type despite his fabulous body. After mentally hitting myself for even thinking that, my focus returned to the game.

Surprisingly, Klaus pretty much owned it. He used magic to levitate the ball, skillfully maneuvering the ball around incoming opponents. He seemed to have the whole game figured out, what with his obvious display of strategy. My eyes seemed to be glued to him from my spot safely sitting on the sidelines. It didn't take very long for a ball to go out of bounds, escaping the player's field of magic, bouncing off around the side of the main building. I got up from my spot on the grass and jogged over to get it.\

While looking for the ball, I suddenly became extremely cold and felt a sense of dread. It was as if someone had died. I sensed some sort of threat, but there was no one in sight. Then out from behind a pillar crawled out a black blob of nothing. It looked almost liquid-y, yet metallic. It came towards me as I stood frozen in shock. It began to transform into somewhat of a humanoid figure, except it was exceptionally taller than me. Then again, being taller than me wasn't exactly a hard thing to do.

As I searched the void that was it's body, the ground around me began to shake. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, blood from a small scratch running down my face. "Ventos!" I heard someone shout from the distance, and a fierce gust of wind blew around me. That was the last thing I remembered before waking up in Azusa's arms. "Are you okay Luna?" he asked me, petting my hair.

"Eeh, I'm fine."

I began to play the last few minutes over in my mind but I couldn't. All I remembered was falling and then a gust of wind. I winced as a sharp pain ran through my forehead. "Are you sure? You look really pale" Azusa tried again. I shook my head. "I'm always pale as a ghost" I said, trying to lighten up the situation. Yet I still saw concern in those damn beautiful blue eyes of his. "What are you doing back here anyway?" he asked.

"I was looking for a light ball for a Ladilz game" I told him, remembering it right then.

"Oh, you mean this?" He asked, pulling the light ball from behind his back.

"Thanks" I said, kind of embarassed. I mean, Azusa was hella cute. "I, uh . . . I should get back to class now." I stood up slowly on my shaky legs, but fell when I tried to take a step forward. Fortunately, Azusa grabbed onto me before I fell crashing to the ground. My heart kind of lept out of my chest at this. It was like something from a movie. Well, it would be if I weren't being terribly socially awkward. "Maybe it's better if you rest for a minute" He said, pulling me closer so I could lean on him.

"I'm fine, really" I assured him. But he was taking none of that, insisting I stayed there with him until he was sure I was feeling better.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice sharply called out from behind us. Sure enough, it was Klaus. "You were gone for a long time so I came to find you" He said, eyeing Azusa. Stepping away from Azusa, I told Klaus that I had fainted.

"You, you're Azusa Kuze, right?" Klaus asked, taking a step forward. "Yes sir" Azusa said, intimidated by Klaus.

Without another word, Klaus walked towards me and wrapped an arm around my waist, yanking me to his side. Unfortunately I was still quite dizzy, and I . . . well, I toppled forward and crashed into Klaus' chest yet again. All Klaus said was "Come on", but I could tell he was angry from the deep, cold tone he used.

When we were out of Azusa's earshot, Klaus asked "Are you okay?" with a look of deep concern on his face. He turned me to face him and lightly placed his hands on my cheeks. I noticed him studying the small scrape on my forehead, which was profusely bleeding. "I-I'm okay" I said shakily. But Klaus wouldn't take that for an answer and brought me to the nurse anyway.

By the time classes were over, I was feeling much better. Klaus and I had gone back to his office. Because of my previous injury, Klaus didn't make me do any work, and instead I began a new chapter in the book I was reading: _Lolita_ by Vladimir Nabokov. The story of an adolescent sex kitten and her many sexual adventures with her step father. While the subject disgusted me, the story itself was quite interesting.

"What are you reading?" Klaus asked, probably surprised that I could read. Without looking up I briefly showed him the cover. His only response was a thoughtful "hmph." But he continued to watch me, studying me almost. "May I help you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, finally looking up from my book.

Unexpectedly, he got up from his spot at his desk and sat down on the couch across from me, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. He stared me down.

"What? Were you a vulture in another life?" I asked, uncomfortable with the silence. Klaus sighed and looked into my eyes again. "I may be a prefect, but before that . . . I'm just a man with emotions" he began. "I want to put those emotions before status, position, and everything else. I was thoroughly confused. Where had all this come from?

"When I first saw you," he continued. "I thought you were just some dumb girl that cared more about daddy's credit card than anything else."/p

"My dad's fucking dead, asshole!"

"I . . . uh, what I'm trying to say is that I was wrong about you. And being together has made things ever more interesting and entertaining" he said. "Whenever you were troubled, just looking at your adorable face made me relax. I was ready to give up on you from the first training session, but you kept coming back here like a stubborn idiot, and I just... Luna," he took my hand and knelt down. "Will you be with me 'til the very end?"

Well that was more than I was expecting

The look in his eyes was certainly sincere, but I wasn't sure exactly what those words meant.

"Sure, I'll be your little lolita" I teased.


	6. Luna Glass' Day Off

**Hi friendly friends! Before I start this chapter I just want to say that everyone's been super freakin' nice with the reviews and tbh it's kind of inspired me to get back to this story. It's been almost a year since I've started this story and I've slowly been able to get these previous five chapters out. I honestly hope this motivation sticks with me long enough to get at least another few chapters out, especially since after this one I'll be about half way.**

**As I am nearing the end of my high school career, I'll have a lot more time to work on this and hopefully get a few other fics out that I've been planning. I know there's been such a long wait for this, so here it finally is!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Luna Glass' Day Off

Klaus didn't think it was as funny as I did. Instead he just rolls his eyes at me, making this approximately the 43,758,302nd time, and goes back to what he was doing. With the smug look still on my face, I go back to my book.

The next day I awake with a yawn to Cher's "Believe" playing on my iPod. Don't judge. It's one of my guilty pleasure songs among other 80's pop songs, all varying in levels of cringeability. "Amelia, it's motherfucking morning!" I yell, still half asleep to my also half asleep roommate. Wick hops across to her bed and proceeds to sit on her head. _That's my boy . . ._

_. . .  
_

A moment later, Amelia sits up, forcing Wick off of her. "I'm hungry" is the first thing as she gets up. "It's 6:30," I tell her, "the caf doesn't open for another hour."

"Fuck."

Amelia plops back down as I notice a tapping from the glass door to the balcony. "WHO THE FUCK-" I yell as I throw open the door. But the only thing sitting there is a weirdly blue-based metallic grey owl. I know dogs came in that colour, but owls? Anyway, this was obviously someone's familiar.

"A 'good morning' would've been just fine" Klaus says through the owl. Suddenly I'm embarrassed to be standing there in just an oversized, tiered peasant blouse with a button up neckline over my bra and panties. Especially since my underwear are black and my shirt a sheer cotton blend.

"What do you want?" I ask, slightly annoyed. "Just because there's no class doesn't mean you can skip out on training" he says.

"Surely you can't be serious!" I whine.

"I am serious. And don't call me Shirley."

I stick my tongue out at the owl. "It looks like you're not aware I can see everything my familiar sees" he says. "Oh I am" I say. "I'll come down after I've eaten, alright?"

"Fine." And with that, I give a salute to Mr. Klaus the Owl and go back inside.

. . .

After I've showered, I put on my usual makeup and change into a purple plaid cheerleader skirt and a white tank top with a teddy bear and the words "Dreaming of Death Metal" written in lavender text. I tie my side-parted pink locks back with a black bandana and put on some generic 4 inch mary jane heels before Amelia and I go down to breakfast.

The caf, as usual, is bustling despite the fact that it's just opened. We're in line for the à la carte items when Luca approaches us. "Hey Luna, Amelia, do you girls have plans for today? Because I've got an idea that involves three."

"You know Amelia," I say, turning to her for a moment before turning back to Luca, "I've always dreamed of uppercutting a punk-ass."

"Alright, alright" Luca says, putting his hands up and backing away.

Amelia and I pay for our items and go find a nice table next to a large window. "Welp, what are you gonna do today, Amelia?" She sighs as she opens her carton of chocolate milk. "I don't know, nothing much."

"Whatever it is, it'll be better than spending your entire day with the Prefect" I say, putting extra emphasis on the 'T' in Prefect. "Oh, come _on_, he can't be _that_ bad!"

"Oh, it's _that_ bad; we aren't even studying half the time! He makes me run errands and make green tea for him!"

"You're just salty because he told you to come in on a Saturday" Amelia says, smirking on me.

"Shut up" I whine as put on a fake pout.

. . .

Soon I'm at Klaus' door, my knuckles rapping against the door in two quick knocks. "It's me."

"Come in."

I open the door not only to find Klaus, but Elias as well. "Good morning" I say, raising an eyebrow. "Ah, Glass, good morning to you too" Elias says, being the epitome of formality as he always is. Elias turns to his brother. "We're in the same homeroom" he tells him.

At this point, I'm just standing there like an idiot, staring at the two of them. I've never realized how much they look alike until now. I unknowingly tilt my head to the side as I concentrate on the two of them, trying to pick out the subtle differences between the two. It takes me a few moments before I suddenly become self-aware and snap out of it. "You okay there?" Klaus asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Elias turns back to his brother. "Anyway, about that thing earlier. . ."

"Right. Using a magic circle to summon a magical creature is not an easy process" Klaus explains to him, "You shouldn't take this thing too lightly, especially since summoning a creature with a higher magical power is no easy task."

"You'd also need a lot of physical and mental power" I chime in. They both look at me with quizzical expressions on their faces. "Yeah, you forget that I've worked with animals my whole life, don't you?" I say in a very passive-aggressive manner before cracking a smirk and chuckling to myself. After a moment, they turn back to each other.

"It'll be worth it in the end-"

"And you'd be putting everyone around you at risk, but that's fine, nah that's _fine" _Klaus cuts him off with sarcasm.

"I-"

"Summoning magic is a lot more hazardous than you'd think! It's obvious you're weak and inexperienced and not ready for this yet." Klaus returns to a neutral tone. "Just focus on developing the damn thing."

They go on back and forth like that for a few minutes, escalating the conversation with each turn, until Elias finally caves.

"I understand. I'll put that aside for another time" he says. "Would you mind if I came by to discuss this at a later date?"

"Anytime." Klaus says.

Getting bored, I crack my knuckles. Klaus, suddenly remembering I'm there, turns to me. "Ah, yes. Sorry to keep you waiting. Elias, I assume you have no plans for today . . ."

"A rude assumption, but true" Elias says.

"Join us, would you?" Klaus asks.

"Why?"

"Don't you think it would be more enjoyable hazing her together, Elias?"

I flip them off. "Well fuck you too, then." Words have never come as naturally. The two assholes in front of me just snicker for a moment.

"Let's work on your concentration for the tornado incantation."

. . .

Elias leaves the office, officially 100% done with Klaus' shit. "He's always been pouty like that, _my little boy" _ Klaus says, making light of the situation.

"You gotta admire his control, though; I would've called you a piece of shit cocksucker asshole." I say, looking up at Klaus from my spot sideways on a leather chair. Klaus folds his arms and looks down at me. "Maybe he finds my criticism helpful, and that's why he always comes to me for help."

Klaus crosses the room and swipes a dusty picture album off the bookshelf. As soon as he hands it to me, I begin flipping through the pages. A few pages in, there's a picture of a mini version of Klaus from when he was younger. "Aww, you were so cute! What happened?" I teased. Without missing a beat, he hits me with "I was hit in the face with the harsh reality that is the real world." I stick my tongue out at him.

I have to admit, Klaus was a pretty cute kid. In the picture I'm looking at, he must've been about five years old; his gold-blonde hair just messy tufts sticking out in all directions, a stark contrast to his surroundings and formal clothes. Despite him being so young, he still has the same shit-faced grin and eyes that say "Fucking bite me."

In the next picture he's standing in an elaborate garden with little Elias in front of him grabbing his pant leg. This time Klaus looks like he's either around 8 or 9, and Elias is only about 4. As I turn the pages, every picture has Elias always hanging around his older brother. In a lot of the pictures, there's a sleek black doberman hanging around the boys. Klaus seems to notice me studying the animal.

"His name's Rudolph" he says, a slight smile creeping onto his face, "He always obeyed me, but treated Elias like his little minion. Would always use him as a pillow, and it made Elias furious."

Klaus stands over me, fondly peering down at the pages. I turn my head for a moment to look at him, turning back just as he notices. His gaze lingers on me for just another moment before going back to the album as well.

On the next page is a picture of Elias taken from behind. He's standing in the middle of an open field at sunset. Floating above his hand is a glowing ball of energy, a concentrated sphere of his magic. "I taught Elias magic when he was little" Klaus tells me, "He told me I was a great teacher."

"So that's when you realized you wanted to teach?" I ask him.

"Yeah . . . don't tell Elias I said that."

I giggle. "Sure" I say sarcastically. I wouldn't have even thought to tell him, but sometimes it's almost like Klaus _wants_ to be teased with the way he sets me up so perfectly.

"I only told you that because it's you."

This catches me off guard. "What do you mean?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"You must know."

I doubt he's referring to the buddy thing, since that's never meant much to him before aside from him being able to boss me around.

"Mmhm." I'm still not sure, but I wanted out of that awkward moment.

Klaus crosses the room to the coffee machine, one of those fancy ones that also makes tea and espresso, and grabs two mugs. "Tea?" he asks.

"Green!"

He swiftly prepares two tea strainers of loose tea, and pours hot water from the coffee machine into the two mugs. _So this is where alchemy comes in handy. . ._

"You're good at that" I tell him.

"What can I say, I'm a tea person." He doesn't turn around when he says this, but his tone is calm and friendly. "Back home we would make this green tea with pineapple and guava" I explain, "It has this thing where it makes you really drowsy, so we'd often let the recovering animals bathe in it once it cooled down a bit. But it was also very delicious."

Klaus brings me my cup, and I continue.

"I've always kind of been obsessed with tea; like, it's unhealthy. I actually brought a whole trunk of tea tins" I confess, slightly embarrassed.

Seven whole sugar cubes Klaus drops into his tea. "Amateur" I tease, "Tea is best without anything extra."

In my head I toy with the idea that he has to have so much sugar because he doesn't get much from the ladies, laughing to myself at how much of an ass I am. "I've never known anyone to put that much sugar in their tea."

"This is nothing when you use your head as much as I do."

"Yeah, I use seven sugar cubes" I say, mocking him in the manliest voice I can muster, "Might as well just call me Jesus."

Klaus takes a seat on the leather couch in front of me. "What do you do for fun, then?" I ask, actually genuinely wondering.

"Torture you until you break down." He says this without missing a beat, staring me dead in the face. But I'm ready: "Flattered."

"Nah, I like to read a lot though" he tells me, "and that's always useful. What about you?"

I ponder his question for a moment. "I don't know. Besides the animals stuff, I secretly really like organizing things. Like putting things in alphabetical order and stuff like that; just the monotony of it all I guess. I always have to be listening to music too."

"So that's why you're always listening to that god awful music when you're organizing things for me."

"Yeah. I also really enjoy gardening and stuff; just a skill I picked up from my Nona when mom and dad died, 'cause we primarily used herbal remedies and organic stuff."

Klaus' face suddenly turns serious. "I'm sorry to make you remember all that."

"It's alright," I say honestly, "Sometimes I like to remember them."

". . . Luna"

. . .

Later that night I was making tea for Amelia and I in our room. "So how was your date with Klaus?" Amelia teased me as I handed her the cup, to which I flip her off with my newly freed hand. "See, wasn't too bad, was it?" she says.

"It was . . . interesting to say the least."

"OhHOHO, did something happen between you two?"

"No, we just got to know each other, really. Who would've thought he appreciates tea as much as I do?"

Amelia slaps her hands on her cheeks. "Match made in heaven!" she exclaims in a baby voice. I flip her off again.


	7. Heavy Metal Heartbeat

**I've said it before and I'll say it again, thank you guys for all your nice reviews! I'm happy it's not just me fangirling over this. **

**I've been thinking a lot about where I want to go with this story, and hopefully now that my own schooling situation is sorted out I'll be able to update more. I'm not sure exactly how consistent my updates will be, but at the very most right now I'll say bi-weekly.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Heavy Metal Heartbeat

It's a dreary day out today; grey skies, light rain - aesthetically perfect for splashing through the puddles while re-enacting _Singing In The Rain_. If only I didn't have class.

I slept quite soundly last night, a result from the Sleepy Time tea, so I'm ready for another full day of boring classes.

"Good morning Miss Glass" Elias said, stopping me in the hall.

"Hi Elias" I say, "Thanks for helping out yesterday, even though Klaus was being kinda harsh."

"Don't worry about it, Klaus is always like that. . . He actually seemed to be relatively in a good mood yesterday."

"Whatever you say" I tell him, wondering if Klaus is ever in a good mood.

. . .

Walking through the halls, there's an odd air to the usual chatter; somewhat ominous and eerie.

From what I pick up on my way to class, it seems like everyone's talking about the strange pigeon killings. I remember my talk with Amelia the previous night; how she'd heard some people talking about it. I'm not sure what to make of the pigeon killings, myself, and I soon forget about it as I walk into the classroom.

My elective class today is Magical Cooking, which honestly sounds like a children's play kitchen. I'm almost certain I'm going to be terrible, since I'm probably the worst cook in the entire world. But what could I do? Nothing.

We were already in the cooking classroom when Professor Merkulova walked in.

"Alright class, today we'll be doing some cooking. Get yourself situated and grab an apron. We'll be starting in two minutes" the Professor announced, quieting the class.

Most of us opt to take off our capes and blazers, since they would get in the way. I put on a crisp white apron over my sleeveless coral blouse and white skirt. I have my hair tied up in a ponytail already, so that I don't a) get food stuff in my hair, and b) get my hair in the food stuff.

"Ok everyone, quiet down please!" Merkulova hollers, "Today we'll be making a chiffon cake that allows you to temporarily float in mid-air."

Cheers erupt from the more obnoxious students, such as Luca, obviously already planning some sort of shenanigans. I stand there, leaning over a lab station, irritated already. There always has to be a group of _those_ kind of people wherever you are, just fueling my mild hatred toward the human race.

"Quickly partner up in groups of two, two groups to a table."

I end up partnering with Elias, with Luca and Yukiya across the table. I separate the egg whites and stir it with a whisk while Elias beats the yolks and salt in a separate bowl. Across the table, Yukiya is doing all the work while Luca stands off to the side playing on his phone.

"You know we get individual grades, right?" Elias scolds Luca.

"Ey, I actually showed up today! Don't push it, dude" Luca whines. I roll my eyes at this bastard. "Whatever man, it's your grade" I say. And that was the end of that conversation.

When it comes time for Elias to take a spin at the whisk (get it? A SPIN?), he uses his wand to cast a spell on it so that it stirs by itself. Upon noticing, I slowly raise my gaze from the whisk up to Elias' face.

"The FUCK man? You could've done that the whole time, but no, you'd rather I get carpel tunnel!" I complain jokingly, obviously not mad at all - just mildly perturbed.

As a light and airy cream begins to take shape in the mixing bowl, I begin to gradually add the egg yolks and remaining salt to the bowl and then add the flour to the mix as well. At this point, Merkulova begins instructing us again as to the rest of the steps.

"When your batter is done, mince some Volans-grass into fine pieces and go ahead and add it to the mixture" he says, and we follow his directions.

"Once you've added the Volans-grass, there's just one more spell to cast: holding your wand above the bowl, move it in a circular motion and say 'O, unseen wings, take me to the skies! Levis Pullma!" the professor demonstrates.

I decide to do this step, pulling my wand from my skirt. "Levis Pullma!" I chant while circling my wand above the bowl. A spark of light forms, breaking off into smaller pieces and drifting down into the mixture.

"Wow, beautiful and smart" Luca says.

"Wish I could say the same for you" I say, only half joking.

After the cake is done baking in the oven, Elias takes it out, to reveal a perfectly formed and fluffy chiffon cake. While Elias drizzles white frosting onto the cake, I place strawberry halves following the circular shape of the cake. Needless to say, the cake turns out to be very delicious. And despite my initial doubts, it turns out that I'm as terrible a cook as I give myself credit for. And to top it all off, I receive a perfect score for my efforts!

. . .

I return to Klaus' office in a rather jovial mood. And after all my work today, I feel I deserve to be happy.

"Hi Klaus" I say in an upbeat tone that even surprises me.

"Someone's chipper today" he says, his eyes not leaving his work. "We'll start training in a minute, I just want to finish up here."

"No problem," I say. "Take your time. You're busy enough as it is."

I take a seat on the couch staring out the window behind Klaus for a few moments.

"Hey Klaus," I ask as I remember the chatter in the hallway. "I wanted to ask you about something I heard . . . about the pigeon killings?"

"What about them?"

"Well, just like . . . it's just a rumor, right?"

"No it's true," he says ever so simply. "There's been dead pigeons found behind several of the buildings over the past few days. And I don't think someone's killing them for sport . . . they appeared to be slashed with some sort of sharp object."

I cringe at the visuals.

"But who would do such a thing?" I ask, angered by the sheer fact that someone could do something like this.

"I don't know," Klaus says. "Are you ready to start training?"

. . .

After brushing up on some simple spells, Klaus has me organizing the bookshelf . . . again.

If nothing else, at least I'm able to zone out and listen to music while working. I put in my earbuds, put my music on shuffle, and get to work. I pull misplaced books off the shelf and put them where they belong.

_Let's see, this one doesn't go there . . . And that one goes . . . here _

I've been at it for a while when I sense someone standing over me. I do a pretty good job of ignoring it until he finally pulls out my earbuds, though you can still hear "Heavy Metal Heart" by Sky Ferreira blaring through the headphones.

"Hey, Luna" he says slightly quieter than usual. "It would be bad if you got cursed somehow-"

"Well that's not ominous at all" I joke in a similar tone of voice.

"Well, I, um. . . just, here."

'_Talking to myself in the dark_

_When my body starts to work like a machine'_

He holds up a gold pendant with a small red stone in the center. With my prior knowledge, I suspect the stone might be a ruby; it's said to increase health, energy, courage, drive away nightmares, and ward off evil spirits. I look to Klaus for an explanation.

"A talisman" he says, "But it only offers mid-range protection, so don't go doing anything stupid!"

'_I can feel the pulse of my heavy metal heart_

_You make my heavy metal heartbeat beat'_

"Ok" I say reassuringly as he turns me around by my shoulders. As he puts the talisman on me, clasping it in the back, his warm fingers on the back of my neck sends a chill down my spine. Despite how sweet the sensation is, it fades as his hands leave my skin.

'_You make me feel the pulse of my heavy metal heart_

_My heavy metal heart'_

My heart squeezes inside my chest, making it hard to breathe. I turn around and look back up at him. His proximity startles me, but I can tell he's been studying me. We're so close, just standing there in the prefect office.

Just then we're startled by a hawk call, followed by the hawk flying in through the window and perching itself on the window sill. "Klaus. Come to my prep room. There's something about that one matter we need to discuss" The voice of Professor Schuyler comes through the familiar. Somehow it's not surprising that Schuyler has a hawk familiar.

"Alright, I'll be right there" Klaus says.

"I'll be waiting" the hawk says as it lunges backwards, flaps its wings and soars into the sky.

"Sorry, Luna" Klaus says. "I'll be back soon."

"Right" I say understandingly.

"Once you're done organizing this stuff, you may go" he says.

"Okay."

And with that, Klaus turns and leaves. But I'm stuck frozen for a moment.

_What just happened. _

Shrugging, I put my earphones back in and get back to work. It's not until I've been working for a bit when as I pull out a book, a photograph flutters to the floor. On the back of the picture is the date in which the photo was taken. It's dated almost three years back, and also has the name "Miss Elaine" written on it. Turning it around, it's a picture of a lovely blonde girl in a blue dress and a wide-brimmed hat sitting on a bench in a garden. Though there's a shadow cast on most of her face from the hat, from what I can tell she's beautiful.

An odd feeling of dread washes over me for reasons I'm not sure of. The girl in the picture is plain and normal, blonde not pink-haired, and beautiful. She's more charming than a girl like me.

_She's more charming than a girl like me . . ._


End file.
